Mi Amarga Venganza
by Nightmare Terror
Summary: Edward la dejó sola en el bosque, Bella es encontrada por Jane y Alec, ella se une a los Volturis y 99 años después los Cullen llegan a Volterra debido a una invitación de Aro. ¿Qué pasará cuando Bella se encuentre con los Cullen? Nunca es bueno juntar a una vampiresa sádica y poderosa junto a una familia "normal" ¿Quién dijo que las reuniones siempre tenían que ser felices?
1. Prefacio

**DISCLAIMER: Tomo prestado los personajes sin fines de lucro, de la exitosa serie de Stephenie Meyer, todo lo que reconozcan es de ella y su magnífica mente. La historia si es mía.**

**/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/**

**Mi Amarga Venganza**

**/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/**

**By: Nightmare Terror**

**/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/**

**Summary: **Edward la dejó sola en el bosque, Bella es encontrada por Jane y Alec, ella se une a los Volturis y 99 años después los Cullen llegan a Volterra debido a una invitación de Aro. ¿Qué pasará cuando Bella se encuentre con los Cullen? Nunca es bueno juntar a una vampiresa sádica y poderosa junto a una familia "normal" ¿Quién dijo que las reuniones siempre tenían que ser felices?

** /+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/ **

**Prefacio**

Malditos Rumanos, ¿nadie les había dicho que conmigo no había que meterse?

Miré a Aro, tenía la mirada perdida en el líder Rumano, se estaban enfrentando con la vista y ninguno de los dos tenía las ganas de rendirse. Rojos ojos contra rojos ojos, mirada seria, llena de odio contra una mirada burlona sarcástica. Lo odio con toda mi alma, no tocarían ni un cabello más de mi guardia, no si yo seguía viva.

Jane y Alec estaban detrás de mí, cubriéndome las espaldas, les agradecía esa muestra de apoyo, en esos momentos los necesitaba. Ellos, los manditos Rumanos, los maldecía mil y una vez. Se atrevieron a entrar a mi castillo y matar a varios de mi guardia mientras yo estaba de viaje. Sentí mis ojos cambiar de color, del rojo borgoña al negro carbón, cada vez sentía más ira, no era yo la que estaba pensando en ese momento, era mi corazón paralizado, solamente quería arrancarles la cabeza ¿era eso mucho pedir?

Y luego, como si mi mente chocara contra un furgón, me acordé de los Cullen, ellos estaban tan metidos en esto como nosotros, sentí lástima por ellos, por nuestra culpa los Cullen estaban en peligro, sino es que ya lo estaban, miré a Jane con pánico en los ojos, no podía dejar a mi familia enfrentarse con los Rumanos, eramos poderosos, pero tanto como ellos y los Rumanos sabían que si yo me iba nos iban a ganar, no, no podía dejar a los Volturi, ellos cuidaron de mí desde siempre, no me iba.

_Lo siento, Cullens, le debo lealtad a mi familia, justo como ustedes se cuidan entre ustedes, yo cuido a mi familia._

El líder Rumano empezó a hablar, pero yo no podía escuchar lo que decía solo miraba sus labios moverse y al hombre detrás de él se rió mientras Aro ponía una mueca de desagrado. Cayo y Marco gritaron algo, algo parecido a mi nombre con un "deténganla"

Jane y Alec me tomaron cada uno de un brazo, suplicándome bajo un susurro que no reaccionara violentamente, que eso era exactamente lo que los Rumanos querían, sacarme fuera de mi zona de comodidad para poder atacar desprevenidamente. El líder se apartó junto con varios de sus hombres, detrás de ellos traían a… no los miraba bien, venían con las cabezas gachas y unos vampiros gigantescos los traían con las manos atadas en las espaldas. No los podía reconocer, hasta que vi su cabello particular con puntas hacia todos lados.

_Los Cullen. _

Uno de los gigantes golpeó a Alice y Jasper trató de zafarse pero lo único que logró fue ganarse un golpe, los demás no estaban en mejores condiciones, todos estaban golpeados y cansados, sentí ira, como nunca antes la había sentido.

Con un gruñido de mi parte, empezó la guerra y los Rumanos no iban a ganar, eso lo aseguraba yo.

* * *

¡Hola! Bueno, primero quiero decir que esta historia ya la había publicado, pero debido a que he visto DEMASIADAS historias parecidas a ésta, decidí borrarla, muchas veces me sentí plagiada, Bella Volturi con muchos poderes, uno de ellos era robarle los poderes a otros, quedárselo o dejarlo y otros más similares a los que Bella tenía en esta historia, mucha casualidad, pero luego decidí que no importaba, talvez la autora/s tuvieron mi misma idea.

Anyway... decidí re publicarla pero con algunos cambios, los cuales, las personas que habían leido la anterior, los notarán. Espero les guste.

Si leíste hasta acá me encantaría que me dejaras un RR, con un simple _**"Te leo"**_ bastará.


	2. Dejando

**DISCLAIMER: Tomo prestado los personajes sin fines de lucro, de la exitosa serie de Stephenie Meyer, todo lo que reconozcan es de ella y su magnífica mente. La historia si es mía.**

**/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/**

**Mi Amarga Venganza**

**/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/**

**By: Nightmare Terror**

**/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/**

**Summary Extendido: **Edward la dejó sola en el bosque, Bella es encontrada por Jane y Alec, ella se une a los Volturis y 99 años después los Cullen llegan a Volterra debido a una invitación de Aro. ¿Qué pasará cuando Bella se encuentre con los Cullen? Nunca es bueno juntar a una vampiresa sádica y poderosa junto a una familia "normal" ¿Quién dijo que las reuniones siempre tenían que ser felices?

**/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/**

**Capítulo I: Dejando**

— ¿Tú... no... me quieres? —intenté expulsar las palabras, confundida por el modo como sonaban, colocadas en ese orden.

—No.

Esa simple palabra me partió el corazón en mil pedazos. Me quedé tirada en el suelo del bosque, no supe cuanto tiempo estuve así, en forma fetal, hasta que alguien me tocó la frente dulcemente como si temiera que fuera a romperme, la persona que me tocaba tenía las manos heladas, y por muy maoquista que pareciera me recordó a los Cullen, pero era imposible que fueran ellos, ya se habian ido. Tenía que olvidarlos, era lo mejor para ellos y para mí.

La mano seguía pasándose por mi cabeza, mi cabello y espalda, lo impresionante es que no sentí miedo alguno. Lentamente levanté la vista y me encontré con un chico, aparentaba 17 años, tenía el cabello de un color rubio rojizo, era pálido, los ojos eran de un color carmesí, sus características igual a las de un Cullen lo único que cambiaba era el color de ojos, traía una capucha que le cubría la mitad de la cabeza, me quede como tonta viéndolo, hasta que hable.

—¿Quién eres?— Mi voz sonaba patosa debido a tanto llorar, "_Patética" _Resonó la palabra en mi mente _"Por eso Edward te dejó"_ Sacudí mi cabeza, era patética, demasiado. Iba a empezar a llorar nuevamente, y noté que el chico se alarmó, no quería que se fuera, por unos momentos me sentí segura cerca de él, por muy ilógico que sonara, pero sus ojos rojos me traían cierta paz, volví a preguntar, tenía que saber quien era.— ¿Qué haces aquí?— Pregunte viéndolo a los ojos.

—Muy buena pregunta— Me habló con voz cantarina levantándose del suelo y ofreciéndome su mano para levantarme a mí también, la tomé sin pensar dos veces— Mi nombre es Alec, vengo de Volterra— Me dijo, con la vista perdida en unos árboles, no me puse contener y solté una pregunta inesperada para él.

—Eres vampiro— No sonaba como una pregunta, sino como una afirmación, Alec, como me dijo que se llamaba, me volteo a ver muy impresionado, sus grandes ojos rojos eran muy expresivos.

—¿Qué acabas de decir?— Perfecto Bella, cavaste tu tumba, ahora que le digo. Me seguía mirando intensamente—Ahora que ya sabes lo que soy, creo que te tenemos que llevar donde nuestros señores ¿Jane?— Dijo y una chica de mediana estatura, ojos color carmesí, cabello color rojizo, e igual de pálida, salió detrás de unos arbustos, era idéntica a Alec, solo que en versión mujer.

—¿Me llamabas Alec?— Me miró con cara de frustración— ¿Quién es ella?— me señaló con cara de fastidio, como si hubiera tenido que hacer eso miles miles de veces, lo cual probablemente era verdad.

—No lo sé, me la encontré acá, ¿y a que no sabes lo que me dijo?— Alec habló con voz de fascinación, Jane negó con la cabeza— Me dijo que éramos vampiros, ¿no es fascinante?— Me sonrió, no tuve más que sonreírle yo también, él era muy… no encuentro la palabra para describirlo, talvez ¿alegre? — ¿Cómo te llamas?— Pregunto Alec, sentí como Jane me taladraba con la mirada, no dándome opción de mentir.

—Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan, pero solo dime Bella— Estoy asombrada de mi misma, Edward me acaba de dejar y yo estoy hablando como si nada hubiera pasado, aunque la voz la tengo aun algo patosa y en mi cabeza aún está la voz que me seguía diciendo patétice, por más que la tratara de ignorar no podía.

—Muy bien Bella, explícate cómo es eso que sabes que nosotros somos vampiros— Me pregunto Jane, regalándome una sonrisa, una sonrisa hipócrita como si quisiera acabar con esto de una vez por todas.

—Primero que todo su piel es fría más que el hielo y dura— Me levanté de donde estaba— Tienen unas ojeras— Le toque debajo de los ojos a Alec, ¿por qué hice eso? Ni yo estoy segura, este chico tenía algo especial en él.— Los ojos, son color carmesí, no parecen de este mundo, tienen una belleza que cualquiera mataría por tenerla, simplemente ¿puedes creerme cuando te digo que lo sé? — Jane tenía una sonrisa satisfecha, Alec me miraba sorprendido.

—¿Sabes algo, Bella?— Dijo Jane con voz cantarina, como el repique de mil campanas, me sentí aturdida por unos segundos, luego reaccioné repasé lo que me había dicho y negué con la cabeza— Creo que mis señores estarán muy entusiasmados en conocerte, ¿ a ti te molestaría conocerlos?— Negué con la cabeza, lo único que quiero es salir de este pueblo, no me importaba mucho si elloa me iban a matar o no, quería salir de Forks, lo deseaba más que todo en el mundo— Aparte de eso, sabes que algunos de nosotros tenemos dones o poderes, como los quieras llamar— Asentí nuevamente con la cabeza. Jane empezó a dar vueltas alrededor mío, antes de continuar hablando, inhalo mucho aire— Yo tengo el poder de infligir dolor en la mente, pero no te causa un dolor físico— Negó con la cabeza— Sino mental, y es muy curioso— Se detuvo delante de mí y puso un dedo en su barbilla— En ti no funciona, Alec, ¿funciona tu poder con ella?

—No, sorprendentemente, no funciona— Se volvió donde estaba yo— Por cierto, mi poder consiste en privarte de todos tus sentidos olfato, tacto, vista y oído, simplemente, no sientes nada, y en ti no lo puedo usar, creo que tenemos un diamante en bruto, ¿estarías dispuesta a irte con nosotros?

—Claro, estar en este pueblo me duele, sería mejor empezar una nueva vida, asi que… sí, me iría— Jane sonrió y Alec aplaudió, si no me largaba de ahí ahora mismo, me largaría a llorar.

—¿Ves Alec?, las búsquedas siempre dan resultado, encontramos una guardia más, bueno Bella, supongo que te estaras preguntando muchas cosas, te las contestaremos camino a Volterra, te llevaremos a tu casa, traerás todo lo que quieras, que mañana partiremos, iremos en barco— Asentí, el camino a mi casa fue muy difícil, ni ellos, ni yo sabia donde quedaba, cuando por fin dimos con mi casa, mi padre no estaba, agarré algunas cosas que tenía a mano y salí por la puerta trasera, dejando atrás todo recuerdo de mi estancia en Forks.

En el viaje le conté a Jane y Alec mi noviazgo con Edward, estaban muy felices, incluso yo también lo estaba, pero cuando llegue a la parte de que Edward me dejó, gruñeron. Me solté en llantos, todavía no puedo creer que me haya dejado, para mí simplemente es imposible, mientras lloraba, Jane me pasaba la mano por la cabeza y Alec me repetía que todo estaria bien. No se cuanto tiempo estuve así, pero se que al final me quedé dormida.

Talvez ellos dos solo estaban siendo amables, pero en ese momento necesitaba de la amabilidad de alguien, por mucho que mi cabeza siguiera diciéndome que era patética. Jane me despertó cuando llegamos a Volterra.

* * *

**¡Hola! Tenía que publicar hoy, no puedo creer que tenga 9 RR... ¡es tan emocionante! Bueno... espero les guste el capítulo, talvez pasado mañana suba... solo si son buenas y me dejan RRs :)**

**Si llegaste hasta acá, me encantaría que me dejaras un RR, con un simple _"Te leo"_ me conformo.**


	3. Apresurando

**DISCLAIMER: Tomo prestado los personajes sin fines de lucro, de la exitosa serie de Stephenie Meyer, todo lo que reconozcan es de ella y su magnífica mente. La historia si es mía.**

**/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/**

**Mi Amarga Venganza**

**/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/**

**By: Nightmare Terror**

**/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/**

**Summary Extendido: **Edward la dejó sola en el bosque, Bella es encontrada por Jane y Alec, ella se une a los Volturis y 99 años después los Cullen llegan a Volterra debido a una invitación de Aro. ¿Qué pasará cuando Bella se encuentre con los Cullen? Nunca es bueno juntar a una vampiresa sádica y poderosa junto a una familia "normal" ¿Quién dijo que las reuniones siempre tenían que ser felices?

** /+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/ **

**Capítulo II: Apresurando**

—Vamos Bella, llegaremos tarde— Tenía demasiado sueño, los párpados me pesaban, no quería abrir los ojos. Solté un gruñido, así que Alec me llevaba más o menos remolcada.

Llegamos a un castillo subterráneo, por lo poco que pude ver, ya que iba más dormida que despierto, es era muy oscuro, con pasadizos de piedra rústica, al llegar a una habitación había un poco más de luz, estaba una chica sentada en un escritorio, la cual me miro y sonrió, por un momento, solo por un momento sentí pesar por ella, estar ahí como si anhelara algo, algo que no iba a conseguir. Era rubia, alta y de un porte envidiable, y me pregunté qué hacía en un castillo subterráneo si bien podía trabajar como modelo.

—Buenos días Gianna— Saludó amablemente Jane, Alec solo hizo un ademán con la cabeza como si la presencia de Gianna, como había dicho Alec, le molestara y no podía decir nada.

—Buenos días— Se levantó de la silla y abrió una puerta presurosamente, la mi8ré más detalladamente, su cara era como de una modelo, muy blanca y de un cutis implacable, si no hubiera sido por sus ojos pensaría que era un vampiro — Pasen el señor Aro los está esperando— Caminamos en silencio, al entrar a la otra habitación, habían muchos más vampiros, conté en total 11 vampiros, apartando a Jane y Alec, me sentí intimidada, pequeña, todos me miraban como si fuese una novedad, ojos rojos curiosos sobre mí.

—Bella, bienvenida, siéntete como en casa, mi nombre es Aro Vulturi— Me dijo el hombre de melena de color negro azabache mientras me estrechaba la mano. Su voz era un tenue suspiro. Avanzó con tal ligereza de movimientos y tanta gracilidad su rostro. No se parecía a los rostros anormalmente atractivos que le rodeaban. No fui capaz de determinar si su rostro era o no hermoso. Supuse que las facciones eran perfectas. La piel era de un blanco translucido, similar al papel de cebolla, y parecía muy delicada, lo cual contrastaba con la larga melena negra que le enmarcaba el rostro. Tenía los ojos rojos pero turbios y empañados y membranosos. Cejas de color marrón oscuro y piel apergaminada su piel era dura, la encontré áspera al tacto, se parecía más a la tiza que al granito, e incluso más fría de lo esperado—Estos son los demás, él es Félix— Señaló al vampiro grande, alto y de espaldas fornidas. De tez ligeramente olivácea y de palidez terrosa. Tiene el pelo muy corto. Con iris carmesí intenso — Demetri— es de tez ligeramente olivácea que contrasta con su palidez terrosa. Su pelo rubio le daba un aspecto más pálido, si eso es posible, contrarrestando con sus ojos de color carmesí intenso— Heidi, Chelsea y Afton, Corin, Renata, Santiago— Los señaló a cada uno con su mano— Espero se puedan llevar bien, ellos son mis hermanos Bella— Un momento ya van dos veces que dice mi nombre— Se llaman Cayo y Marco.

—¿Como sabe mi nombre?— Pregunté sorprendida, y sintiéndome idiota por no haber notado ese "pequeño" detalle antes, ¿y si ellos eran traficantes de órganos? Estúpida, murmuró mi mente, ¿cómo me pude ir con personas, si así les podía llamar, que apenas conocía? Sí, me inspiraron confianza, pero nunca había visto a Jane o Alec antes ¿verdad?

—Hay muchas cosas que tú no sabes, déjenos solos— Chasqueó los dedos y la sala quedo vacía, exceptuando a él y yo, miré hacia atrás, donde todos los demás vampiros habían desaparecido detrás de una puerta gigante, tenía tallada un V gigante, de una madera preciosísima— Bueno, siéntate — Me tendió una silla, dudé un momento antes de sentarme, pero no quería quedar como una mal educada, no si ellos se estaban tomando tantas molestias por haberme traído aquí, me senté no sin antes darle un último vistazo a Aro, resultaba un vampiro mu intimidante, inmediatamente me pregunté qué edad podría tener, ¿1000 años? ¿Más?

—Ahora sí, ¿me puede explicar de dónde sabe mi nombre?— Estaba molesta y tenía toda la razón, aunque yo también tenía culpa, había aceptado venir así como si nada. Aunque también ayudaba el hecho de dormir en una posición incómoda durante bastante tiempo, y también tenía hambre.

—Te contaré toda la historia, pero prométeme que no me interrumpirás, y sacaras conclusiones al final— Asentí no muy segura de porqué lo estaba haciendo, pero la curiosidad mató al gato, y tal vez me mate a mí— Bueno, tus padres, como crees no lo son— Ahora sí estoy más confundida, adiós hambre, sueño e incomodidad, ¿Charlie y Raneé no son mis padres? Qué buena broma— Nosotros te encontramos en la calle, pero al ser vampiros, como ya sabes, no te podíamos cuidar, así que se nos ocurrió la idea de dejarte en una casa con humanos, pero siempre tendrías a alguien cuidándote, Alec y Jane fueron ¿cómo decirlo? tus niñeros— Por esa razón me sentí tan a gusto con ellos, entonces no eran vendedores en el mercado negro, pero no, de un momento a otro me entero de que mis padres de toda mi vida no lo son, ¿cómo se supone que deba sentirme? ¿Emocionada? ¿Enojada? ¿Triste? Pero yo no sentía nada, haber terminado con Edward, o mejor dicho que me haya dejado, significó un gran cambio en mí ¿me quedé sin emociones? Tal vez era lo mejor, después de todo, es mejor no sentir nada a que te rompan el corazón una y otra vez.

— Ellos te cuidaban de que no te pasara nada malo, cuando creciste decidieron dejarte un poco de espacio, sé que estás muy confusa ahora, pero revisa en tus recuerdos— Empecé a recordar y efectivamente, los conocía desde pequeña, hubo una vez donde unos niños me trataron de pegar y ellos aparecieron, esbocé una gran sonrisa involuntariamente, la primera desde que Edward se fue— ¿Recuerdas?— Asentí, me acaricio la mejilla y me sentí en casa, por loco que suene, sentí que pertenecía ahí con ellos— Ellos siempre estuvieron contigo, cuando llegó este chico ¿cómo se llamaba? Ah sí, Edward— Casi gruñó el nombre, quitó su mano de mi mejilla frustrado, como si no hubiera encontrado lo que buscaba— Te tuvieron que dejar, no estuvieron de acuerdo, te vieron crecer y hacer todo tipo de infanterías, y de un momento a otro les dicen que se retiren, fue muy duro para ellos, pero un día los mande a trae gente nueva para la guardia, y no dudaron en irte a visitar, pero la escena que encontraron, les dio mucho coraje— Estoy muy confundida, ¿cómo sabe todo esto?

—¿Cómo sabe todo esto?— Pregunté viéndolo a los ojos, esto parecía un mal capítulo de una novela, ¿cómo es posible que mi vida haya cambiado 360 grados en días?

—Ay mi querida Bella, ¿Jane te dijo que ciertos vampiros tienen dones?— Asentí— Bueno tú estabas tan absorta mirando a los guardias que no te distes cuanta que Jane me dio su mano— ¿De qué rayos está hablando? Distraída Bella, por andar viendo otras cosas te pierdes de lo más importante— Yo tengo un poder, y ese es que puedo escuchar tus pensamientos con tan solo me des tu mano, pero mi poder llega mucho más lejos que cualquier otro, puedo escuchar todos los pensamientos que esa persona o vampiro haya tenido, aunque contigo nunca lo pude utilizar, es como si tuvieras un escudo mental— Se le iluminaron los ojos cuando dijo eso, como si le encontrara respuesta a un enigma.

—Te propondré algo— Me dijo Aro— Te puedes quedar con nosotros o irte a Forks, pero tú sabes muy bien que con nosotros nunca te pasara nada, mientras con los humanos, corres todo tipo de peligros, así que es tuya la decisión, te quedas o te vas— Me dijo sin cierto brillo en los ojos, por una parte me quería ir a Forks, pero por otra lo único que quiero es olvidarme de todo lo que sucedió allí, con los Vulturis siempre tendré protección, en cambio con Charlie, puede que llegue Victoria y me mate. Dios, estoy hecha bolas.

—¿Me podré tomar un tiempo para pensar?— Dije, Aro solo sonrió como si estuviera aliviado. Quiero ir donde Charlie, el es mi padre, aunque no lo sea realmente, pero si voy donde él Victoria podría matarlo, y no podría vivir sabiendo que lo mataron por mi culpa, pero quien sabe, tal vez Victoria me mata a mí también. Pero no, no tengo que pensar eso, ya acepté quedarme aquí.

—Claro, por hoy, como bien debes de saber, te quedaras a dormir acá, o bien, hasta el tiempo que quieras— Eso me hizo sonreír, ellos si me querían, aunque no los conociese del todo bien, les sentía un gran amor. Si estaba mal, no quería estar bien.

—Está bien, por mi no hay problema, pero ¿donde dormiré?— En eso aparecieron Jane y Alec con unas grandes sonrisas en los rostros. Odiaba que se aparecieran así de la nada, casi pego un grito cuando los miré, pero me contuve, no quería estar haciendo una escena.

—En mi habitación, ¿te molesta?— Me dijo Jane con un poco de preocupación en la voz. Negué con la cabeza, no me importaba, con tal de que tuviera una cama un baño que funcionara, por mí bien.

—No para nada— Empezó a dar brinquitos, cosa que me recordó a Alice, de un momento a otro empecé a llorar, me cubrí la cara con las manos y lloré aún más fuerte, sentí como unos brazos me levantaba y me llevaban hacia algún lugar, me dejaron en algo que parecía ser una cama, yo seguía con la cabeza entre las manos, levanté la cabeza y Jane tenía cara de matar a alguien, en cambio Alec me miraba como si también se fuera a derrumbar, Aro no estaba presente, me tomé la libertad de inspeccionar el cuarto, tenía que distraer mi mente no podía seguir pensando en los Cullen, era de un color azul oscuro, muy grande, habían muchos libros, y algunas carpetas desparramadas por todos lados, Jane me sacó de mi inspección.

—Es mi cuarto— Iba a hablar cuando ella lo hizo primero— Lo sé, está muy sucio, tendré que limpiarlo— Sonreí, dijo exactamente lo que yo iba a decir— Bella, te quería hacer una pregunta.

—Suéltala— Cualquier cosa que ellos me preguntaran se los contestaría, mínimo eso por cuidarme todos estos años, además, necesitaba más distracción.

—¿Te quedarás con nosotros?— Me agarró con la guardia baja, ¿cómo se supone que daba contestarle eso?, por un lado me quiero quedar acá, pero por otro, quiero irme a Forks, aunque en Forks tendré los recuerdos presentes de los Cullen, en este lugar no los tengo, así que decisión tomada. Es muy mal tomar las decisiones con el corazón, pero el corazón era lo que me estaba mandando.

—Claro, me quedaré en Volterra— Jane y Alec tenían cara de asombro, pero ambos esbozaron unas grandes sonrisas, de repente Aro entró a la habitación, me abrazó y yo le devolví el abrazo. Se sentía tan paternal, como si lo conociera de toda la vida, nos separamos y nos habíamos re encontrado.

—No sabes lo feliz que me haces— Dijo Aro cuando nos apartamos— Ahora tendrás que hacer un montón de cosa, como por ejemplo ir de compras— Jane empezó a levantar la mano y a brincar, nuevamente, pero esta vez no lloré— ¿Dime Jane?

—Yo voy a acompañar a Bella a comprar ropa, claro Alec será el asesor de moda, Felix podrá cargar las bolsas, Heidi la maquillará, En fin, la pasaremos de infarto— Seguía sonriendo, la expresión de asesinar a alguien había desaparecido, pero todo esto me lleva a una duda. Quién iba a pensar que ella podría ser tan… normal, pero, momento ¿Si estoy conviviendo con vampiros, ¿no sería conveniente que yo también me convirtiese? _Vamos Bella agarra valor, coraje, pregunta._

—¿No me convertirán en vampiro?— Todos los que estaban en la habitación me quedaron viendo sorprendidos por mi pregunta, yo también me sorprendí por su reacción, si no hubieran parpadeado, pensaría que eran estatuas de mármol.

—Bella, no te mentiré que en un principio abordamos la idea, pero en este momento, no quiero que te sientas presionada a nada, es tu decisión, si lo deseas lo haremos, de lo contrario, no— Se oía total sinceridad en las palabras de Aro, nunca creí que fueran personas tan ¿amorosas? si así les puedo decir, como me habían contado, eran unas artimañas de la sociedad, mejor dicho de la sociedad vampírica, vampiros que solo les gustaba tener poder, pero veo que no son así.

—Pero yo quiero que me conviertan— Vaya Isabella, cada vez me sorprendes más, aunque esto podría ser tomado como un berrinche de adolescente.

—Si quieres lo haremos, no ahora— Aro me acaricio la mejilla— dame hasta el fin de mes— ¡Qué! Yo me ofrezco para que me convierta y ellos muy hermosamente (nótese el sarcasmo) me dicen "hasta el fin de mes" Puede ser que en mi destino no esté ser un vampiro.

—Ya lo sé, estás muy enojada, pero compréndenos, te cuidamos desde muy pequeña, ahora de un momento a otro nos digan que te convertirás, es muy duro, tendremos que hacernos la idea— Dijo Jane, a pesar de conocerla hace algunas horas, (digo conocerla porque antes de hoy no sabía de su existencia) le tengo mucho amor, podría decirse que la siento como mi hermana menor, y eso que es mucho mucho mayor que yo.

—Está bien, hasta el fin de mes— Les sonreí, Jane se me tiró encima, tanta fuerza uso que caí de la cama, Alec solo se rió, me enojé y para colmo tenía encima a Jane.

—¿Jane, te puedes quitar de mi?, que pesas mucho— Dicho eso, se levantó a velocidad vampírica y me tendió la mano para que yo la tomase, lo hice y me levantó del suelo.

—Parece que alguien es muy patoso incluso cuando esta sentada— Miré a Alec con cara de indignación, cosa que causó que riera más fuerte, Aro se estaba mordiendo el pulgar para no reírse.

—Vaya, hoy parece el día de "Reírse de Bella" ¿que les parece si fijamos una fecha para que ese sea el día que se rían libremente de mi?— Me crucé de brazos, en ese momento todos explotaron a carcajadas, su risa era tan contagiosa que al minuto estaba en el piso, agarrándome el estómago de tanto reír.

—Bueno, creo que te dejare con Jane para que duermas, cualquier cosa, se la pides a ella que te lo traerá— Me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue, me quedé a solas con Jane y Alec.

—Te voy a decir una cosa "hermanita"— Alec enfatizó la última palabra— Por más indignada que estés, no me darás miedo, soy vampiro tu humana, así que mejor tenme miedo— Sorpresivamente esas palabras no me dieron miedo, en cambio me causaron risa.

—Esperemos a que me convierta, seré más poderosa que tú, teniendo en cuenta que no puedes utilizar tu poder en mí, además que seré una neófita, tendré más fuerza— Sonreí con superioridad.

—Bella tiene razón hermanito, tu nunca podrás con ella, ni toda la guardia junta la hará vencer— Dijo Jane, golpeando en la cabeza a Alec.

—Ahora me dirás que eres vidente, no hagan nada malo que la señora "veo el futuro" los castigará— Ay Dios, me quieres matar, ¿porque todo lo que hacen o dicen me recuerda a los Cullen? Me quedé callada sin decir nada, prácticamente petrificada en el mismo lugar, pero algún día tendré que superar esto ¿verdad?

* * *

**¡Hola! Acá les dejo otro capítulo, espero les guste. Si llegamos a los... 25 RR les hago un Edward POV ¿les parece? **

**Iba a actualizar ayer, pero me quitaron el Internet y no pude, así que lo estoy poniendo lo más rápido que puedo.**

**Si llegaron hasta acá me encantaría que me dejaran un RR, con un simple _"Te leo"_ me basta.**


End file.
